


Nothing Special

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst?, Happy Ending?, Is this angst or just.., M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Oneshot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soulmate AU, Spicyhoney - Freeform, closed off Stretch, one sided cherryberry, slightly oblivious Edge, soulmate markings, what is that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Stretch always hated soulmate marks. They were nothing but birthmarks that destroyed all freedom in a monster’s love lives. What was so special about it? Shouldn’t choosing the monster mean more than ‘welp, we’re stuck together now!’. Very romantic...When his mark finally glowed, it was when he met his counterpart, Edge. However, Edge was from a universe that didn’t have soulmate marks.On the bright side, Edge didn't know they were soulmates. Stretch was determined to keep it that way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short... but yay! XD
> 
> I was going to wait till midnight to post but Im too tired. So here you go!
> 
>  
> 
> Soulmate marks in this don't appear until the monster has mentally grown and healed enough for the monster to hold a healthy relationship with their soulmate.

In most universes, monsters are given a soulmate mark. It would glow the moment you laid eyes on your soulmate and theirs would do the same. Many monsters didn’t get their marks until they hit puberty. Some got them at times their souls were ready for love.

 

No matter the time, a soulmate mark was meant to be something special.

 

A bond between two monsters, or other beings, that tied them together forever. Something they couldn’t have with anyone else. No matter how much they wanted too.

 

Stretch always hated soulmate marks. They were nothing but birthmarks that destroyed all freedom in a monster’s love lives. What was so special about it? Shouldn’t choosing the monster mean more than _‘welp, we’re stuck together now!_ ’. Very romantic...

 

So when his soulmate mark first developed at the tender age of thirteen, he covered it up. He didn’t want to be told who to love.

 

Of course, soulmate marks don’t always have to be romantic. There have been platonic marks but those are extremely rare. Stretch always had bad luck, so he doubts he would be part of that lucky few.

* * *

 

Bad luck he did have.

 

When his mark finally glowed, it was when he met his counterpart, Edge. Edge was from a universe that didn’t have soulmate marks.

 

~~_Lucky Bastard_ ~~

 

Edge was a few inches taller than Stretch was. His eyelights a bloody red. His features were sharp, teeth pointed and two scars running down his left eye socket. He looked like he decided to dress up as a pirate and a biker but couldn’t decide which.

 

Clothing mostly leather, pants black with a few nicks and tears in it. High heeled red boots that had paint chipping. You could see his spine, peaking at the gap between his shirt and pants. He adorned a red scarf that looked to be one of the only pieces of clothing the other truly cared for. It had a few rips but in better condition than the rest of his clothing.

 

Strangely enough, Edge pulled it off fairly well. It annoyed Stretch to no end.

 

Stretch always hated the idea of soulmates but that's because of the lack of freedom in choosing who he would be with. After meeting his soulmate, he despised it even more. Edge didn’t have a soulmate mark. He didn’t even know what soulmates were until he met the underswap brothers.

 

In other words, he didn’t know Stretch and him were soulmates and like hell was Stretch going to take away his choice in choosing who his mate was going to be. Edge had a whole life before him. A soulmate would only hold him back, tie him down.

 

It wasn't right, it wasn't Edge's choice!

 

_On the note of Edge…_

 

When they had all meet, Blue had insisted on movie nights and just the Fell’s coming over more and more. Red never complained, always eager to follow Blue’s wishes. Stretch suspected Red had a crush on him. Too bad Blue was dedicated to his soulmate, Stretch could see it working out.

 

And of course, wherever Red went, Edge would follow like a guard dog. The first few times hadn’t been so bad, Stretch just avoided talking to his 'soulmate'. However, as of late, Edge seemed to be taking an interest in Stretch. Which was bad. _Right?_

 

Stretch sometimes wishes his brother didn’t have a large heart and the need to make friends.

 

Tonight, they had been sitting next to each other. It was weird. Normally Red and Blue were sandwiched between them. Keeping a safe distance between Edge and Stretch.

 

That didn't pan out tonight, however. Instead of being Stretch's personal barrier, they were nestled together on the normally forgotten armchair. With Blue basically in Red’s lap, not that Red seemed to be complaining.

 

With the newly found empty space, Edge had been given the chance to sit literally anywhere on the couch. Preferably as far away from Stretch as possible. So Stretch was annoyingly surprised when Edge plopped down close to him. Not close enough to touch, but close enough so Stretch could feel the chill of Edge’s LV. See the faint glow of red flush on Edge's cheeks. 

  
Stretch could make out Edge's outline from the corner of his eyesockets. Edge’s arms were crossed, looking intimidating even when he had his guard down. Eyelights fuzzy as they focused on the movie. Stretch could feel his mark tingle from the closeness. 

 

Stretch needed a smoke.

* * *

 

Stretch puffed out a cloud of smoke. Watching as it disappeared into the night sky. The movie inside was playing loudly for all to hear. A SAW movie. Stretch forgets which one but he could hear his brother complaining about the concept not being thoroughly thought out. _“There are victims that didn’t even do anything WRONG! What are_ they _learning?!”_

 

Stretch felt his smile twitch as his brother ranted. Blue was rather vocal when it came to his plot complaints during movie night. He could barely hear a few snorts coming from inside. Most likely from Red. It almost hurt knowing how close those two were, yet nothing would ever come from it. They both deserved happiness, whether it was from the mark or from their own choices.

 

 **Edge** deserved better. He deserved someone who could be with him one hundred percent on their own free will. Not because some mark deemed it so. Fuck, everything about this was bullshit! Stretch shoved his hand against his eyesocket. Clenching in aggravation. 

 

Why couldn't this be simpler?

 

A sharp, pleasant tingle shot through his arm and into his mark. Stretch held in a gasp, shoving his hand down from his eyesocket and to his wrist. His grip tight, Stretch looked to his mark. It began to shine brightly, shimmering against his bone. If it hadn't been on him, Stretch may have found it beautiful. 

 

A jingling noise came from behind him, the door trying to open but couldn’t with Stretch’s weight against it. Stretch knew who it was. He didn’t need a peephole to know it was Edge on the other side. Stretch had another way to decipher who it was. 

 

Stretch pulled his sleeve down against his wrist, holding it down with his thumb. Shielding the light of his mark. Stretch stepped to the side, letting the door open.

 

Edge walked through the door. His eyelights trained on Stretch with caution. “What the hell are you doing out here?” His voice was gravelly and curious. Stretch didn’t spare the other a second glance. Throwing his cigarette into the ground.

 

“I could ask you the same thing, Edgelord,” Stretch retorted, hand already inching towards the packet in his jacket. Edge didn’t speak, _(he didn’t need to to get Stretch on edge)_ just leaned against the door and glared at the world around them.

 

“You’re brother has a habit of ruining a movie.” Stretch snickered at the comment.

 

Shrugging one of his shoulders, Stretch waved limply at the dog couple passing by them. Keeping a friendly appearance. “Try to live with him,”

 

“I rather die,” Edge closed his eyesockets, the idea repulsing him. “His cheerfulness makes me sick to my stomach,”

 

A howl of laughter from inside almost made Stretch jump. Thankfully only getting a twitch from him. Edge didn’t move. Only an eyebrow bone of Edge's was raised in question.

 

“Red doesn't seem to mind it.” Stretch joked. 

 

Stretch could see a crack of a smile on Edge’s skull. It was faint but it was there. A warmth in Edge’s eyelights that Stretch could call _‘fondness with a hint of annoyance_ ’. A usual emotion when Edge thought of his brother.

 

“Red seems to think they could be soulmates.” Edge admitted, his smirk never diminishing. He turned his head enough to lock eyelights with Stretch. 

 

Stretch avoided Edge's eyelights the moment he said 'soulmates'. A wave of dread and pride clashed with Stretch's soul. “Nope, Blue knows who his soulmate is.”

 

“Wait, he does?” Edge asked, watching Stretch like he was the only thing in existence. Stretch nodded his head, looking to the trees that resided in front of his house. “Who is it?”

 

Stretch was itching for another smoke.

 

“Napstaton. Blue was always a fan so when they turned out to be soulmates. Blue was jumping off the walls in joy,” Stretch laughed softly at the memory. His brother had looked so happy when he brought Napstaton home. Stretch hoped that whoever gave the soulmate marks was relieved they didn’t fuck his brother over or Stretch would have personally found them and ripped them a new one. “They are great together...”

 

Confusion, that Edge wouldn't deny for once, crossed over his eyelights. “Blue never mentioned him to us,”

 

Stretch shrugged his shoulders. “He likes his privacy,”

 

Edge had glanced to the door, a small glare on that blended in with his normal state. It was almost invisible and dismissable. Maybe Edge was more protective than originally thought.

  
  
Taking more of Edge in, Stretch could tell Edge wasn’t relaxed. His hands flinching. Edge’s body was tensed, his eyelights were twitching. Edge looked uncomfortable, Stretch almost felt sorry for the guy, but he knew Edge would dust him for _‘pitying him’._ The guy probably not used to being out in a public.

 

“You can go back inside,” Stretch commented, watching the other’s actions from the corner of his eyes.

 

“So can you,” Edge retorted with a firm stare. Stretch shrugged his shoulders. His eyelights not holding any real annoyance in them, but Stretch could see something else. Something warmer. Stretch didn’t like it. It made him tense.

 

Stretch reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Still keeping his sleeve trapped within his thumb. “Those make your bones yellow,” Edge commented. It made Stretch roll his eyelights as he lit his smoke.

 

"Tell me something I don't know, Dickwad." Stretch retorted, taking in a long haul from the cigarette.

 

It didn't surprise him that Edge would make a comment on him smoking. What did surprise him was when Edge held out his hand. Stretch stared at the hand in bewilderment before looking back up at Edge. “What?” Edge took his turn to roll his eyelights. Pointing to the pack in Stretch’s hand.

 

“I want some, Ashtray,”

 

“If I give you one, does that make you an ashtray yourself?” Stretch pulled out one of his cigarettes for Edge. Edge shook his head, stealing the smoke from Stretch and putting it in his mouth.  

 

“Hell no,” Edge snatched Stretch’s hand that held his cigarette and brought it up to his. Lighting up the cigarette with Stretch’s. If it had been anyone else, Stretch wouldn’t bat a metaphorical eyelash. However, this wasn’t just anyone else. This was Edge, ~~_his soulmate._~~ “I'm not addicted, unlike you.”

  
Stretch wasn’t blushing, he was glaring as he yanked his arm away. Edge kept a smirk on his face. Watching Stretch with amusement that said skeleton wanted smack right off Edge’s face.

  
“It’s called living a little.” Stretch puffed on his smoke. Edge gave his own take, not showing signs of coughing or struggling to intake it. Instead, Edge inhaled it like this wasn’t the first time. “You should try it sometime.”  Though that stick up his ass may prevent it.

 

Edge scoffed.  “I live my life just fine,” Stretch snorted at the comment, flicking his cigarette. Edge gave the stick a glare before tossing it onto the ground.

 

Stretch frowned. "Do you know how expensive those are?" 

“Answer me this, Stretch,” Edge ignored Stretch's question. Seeming uncaring by Stretch's frustration, which made Stretch even more aggravated. Nonetheless, Edge’s tone struck dread into Stretch’s soul. Stretch gave Edge a sideways stare. “Have you meet _your_ soul-”

 

_Abort... Abort… Abort!_

 

Stretch pushed himself off the wall, throwing his cigarette onto the ground. Giving Edge an empty stare. Retightening his grip on his sleeve, keeping his mark hidden.

 

“Listen, Edgelord, I don’t care.” Stretch was being harsh, but like hell could he let Edge get any closer than he was. He couldn't risk it. “About anything you have to ask or say. So go to someone who actually gives a shit.”

 

Stretch went to push past Edge, only for the ass to grab him by his arm. Dangerously close to his mark. Edge held him in place. Edge’s eyesockets were narrowed in annoyance and something else flickering in those scarlet eyelights of his.

 

“You always do this,” Edge seethed out. “Every time we are getting along, you pick a fucking fight. Why?” He demanded an answer. Why wouldn't he? Edge clearly wasn't used to monsters ignoring him

 

If he felt the soul bond, he would know why. “Believe it or not, not everyone is going to like you,” Stretch rolled his eyelights. his fist clenching at his side. “Now, can I go into _my_ house?” Stretch shifted on his feet.

  
Edge let go of Stretch’s arm. Annoyance and frustration were clear in his eyelights but so was something else. Something akin to amusement. Stretch kept his face neutral. Opening the door and walking on into the house. Ignoring the tingle from his mark.

 

Ignoring the self-inflicted pain in his soul

* * *

 Edge rubbed at the mark on his wrist. A sigh leaving him as he watched his soulmate walk inside. He didn’t know why Stretch kept a distance from him. He didn’t know why Stretch kept this wall around him. Nonetheless, it didn’t matter.

 

Edge had a chance to the happiness he would have never gotten in Underfell. A chance to have someone he can trust and love. He wasn’t going to let Stretch’s stubbornness get in the way of it. Within time, Edge will break down those walls. It may take a year or two but in due time. If they were soulmates, Stretch couldn’t play this dance forever.

 

It was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Okay, i am bad at these. and I had a lot of end notes with world building in it for the viewers to get a better grip of it all, and my cousin EXITED out of chrome before I could save any of it. so fml.
> 
> World building:
> 
> Edge got his soulmate mark when he was able to learn he could trust his alternates. When he healed mentally enough to learn to trust and was ready for love, he gained his. So imagine his surprise when it turned out to be the annoying asshole in orange.
> 
> Red has yet to gain his mark...he got some room to grow...
> 
> As for Blue and Red... yeah... Blue is either lying about being happy with Napstablook or is just very private about his love life when it comes to people outside his brother. (or he may have gained feelings for Red and is so conflicted) Edge now thinks Blue may be leading Red on, even if by accident, and now holds some type of negative feelings for the blue skeleton.
> 
> Should I do a second chapter of this? Im unsure if I should and If i did of what. I want to do the cherryberry incident and show who Red's real soulmate is and I want to show Edge stuff. But Im unsure


	2. Edge's Mark-ing discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the first chapter...
> 
> Edge P.o.v of him getting his mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shitty chapter beforehand. XD
> 
> Twitter: Krysytwi  
> Tumblr: Krystal-twi  
>  
> 
> **Also! I'm sorry for not replying to any comments! I felt like if i did, I would jinx myself and let ya'll down and that wasn't something I wanted to do! All the comments meant the world to me!**

  _From an early age, Edge saw how cold and cruel his world was. Monsters were ready to claw an innocent’s eyes out. Ready to backstab you for their own greed and safety. Not taking in the consideration of your life if it meant saving their own._

 

_Not that Edge blamed them. Edge was no different. He wasn’t ashamed to say he would do the same to protect himself and his dear older brother._

 

 _Edge_ has  _done it for his brother and himself before._

 

_Edge killed and thrown monsters to the side. He has backstabbed monsters, though he tends to do it discreetly so they would have no reason to be against working with him again. If something went wrong, how could it be Edge’s fault? Edge was standing next to his ‘ally’ the entire time._

 

_How many ‘friends’ have Edge had to kill because of their stupidity? How many monsters did Edge have to trick and use to survive? Too many lives gone because of him. Edge didn’t regret it. Regretting means he regretted that he kept Red and himself alive for all these years._

 

_The underground was vicious and corrupt. That was just the way it went. No use in hoping for a better day. No use in complaining when surviving was much more important._

 

_All Edge could do was survive._

 

 _That was all he knew. Edge accepted this, he was okay with this. There was never anything else. So there was no yearning for something more._ _Edge had his brother and the few_ real _allies he could trust. Edge knew he had more than what many other monster’s in his world did. He was grateful._

 

_That was before Red’s botched teleportation had landed them in a land unlike theirs._

* * *

 A few months after they all meet, Blue _(Red's marshmallow counterpart)_ had begged them to stay the night at least once. Edge thinks it was Blue’s way of making sure they weren’t murdered. Edge had finally agreed to do so, which followed with Red agreeing to it as well. Not that Red didn’t want too. Edge could feel the puppy dog eyes his brother gave him every time the topic was brought up.

 

Considering there had only been two rooms, Stretch offered to take the couch. Which was confusing. Stretch always seemed like he didn’t care much for Edge. In the end, could Edge blame Stretch? Edge wasn’t exactly the kindest. Red wasn’t either. Both were known to bite more than bark. So why would he offer up his room? 

 

Stretch was certainly a rare breed of an asshole and soft-hearted. Stretch drove Edge crazy. At the same time showed a feat of kindness that, silently, amazed Edge…and then he went back to being an asshole. He kept changing in so little time that Edge was sure he was getting whiplash.

 

Stretch was a rare thing to Edge. He wasn’t trying to kill Edge and wasn’t trying to be an ally. He was indifferent in his approach to Edge and that was unique all of its own. 

 

Either way, Stretch was a mystery. One that kept surprising and shocking Edge to no end. Every time Edge tried to get close enough to solve him, Stretch pushed him away. Keeping the Fell at a comfortable arm's length distance. It always nearly drove Edge insane. Stretch did give them his bed for the night though... Maybe Edge could get close enough to solve the puzzle that was Stretch.

 

 

In the bedroom that belonged to his lazy counterpart, Edge opened his eyesockets. The darkness of the room greeted him. Edge stared at what he thought was the yellowing wall. The window was still blackened. Signifying it was still too early to be awake, even for him.

 

Feet that pushed at his back told Edge what woke him. Edge turned his head to see his snoring brother. Curled almost into a ball, feet placed on Edge’s lower back. Red pressed at Edge every five seconds. 

 

Another kick. 

 

A frustrated growl left him. Before, Edge would have thrown his brother across the room for this. Would have let his brother deal with it until come morning. Now, Edge sat himself up on his arm and reached behind him and moved his brother’s feet away. Red twitched from the hold; Recognizing Edge’s magic and turned away from him. 

 

Edge went to lay back down. Edge could hear the beating echo from the clock on one of the walls. Letting it lull Edge into a sense of security-

 

His eyesockets snapped open, body shooting up from the bed. His hand slapping down on his right wrist as a burning feeling echoed from his wrist and up to his soul. 

 

The burn wasn’t unpleasant, but it was intense. Similar to a fire monster’s magic. It burned from a single touch. However, this was welcoming devoured Edge’s soul whole. Whatever it was, it latched onto Edge’s soul with a death grip. It  tethered Edge to the growing burn on his wrist 

 

Edge winced and pulled his hand back from his wrist. 

 

His wrist had a crack within it. Which was far from anything new to the fell monster at this point. This crack was different. It was growing and splitting the bone across his radius. A soft orange glow peeking through the crack. 

 

The chink continued to split until it connected. It came to a stop in the shape of a soul. The honey glow grew brighter, sealing the mark in place before it faded away.

 

Edge blinked in disbelief. Fingers rubbing at the mark, as if to rub away the split in his wrist.  It didn’t disappear. Edge growled, scrubbing at the mark. It only caused his wrist to become sore. Trickery, it had to be.

 

Edge pulled his hand away. It was real... Edge let out a breathless laugh. Was this a soulmate mark? It mirrored marks Blue showed when he told them about it. But that didn't mean anything. Right? Monster’s from Underfell didn’t get soulmate marks. Edge and Red had always been proof of that. A mark never appeared on their wrists in their entire lives and they were well off in their twenties!

 

Why now? Why would a mark appear?

 

“...Boss?” Edge snapped his head to his previously sleeping brother. Red barely moved, twitching as he rubbed at his right eye socket. 

 

“We’re are safe, Brother,” Edge whispered reassuringly. “Go back to sleep.” 

 

Red sleepily blinked at him before closing his eyesockets. Letting himself fall back to sleep. Edge’s gaze flickered to Red’s wrist’s. Both of Red’s wrists were naked. No recent cracks were laid across his arms. 

 

Edge looked back to his. He ran his thumb over it softly. Barely feeling the indent the mark should have left. Edge felt a smile quirk up onto his skull.

 

_Edge had a soulmate…_

 

* * *

After Edge worked through the idea of himself having a soulmate, he had laid back down. Only for his phone’s alarm to go off a few short hours later. 

 

Despite staying the night, Edge still had to leave early and make it back in time for his duty in Underfell. Red didn’t hold the same responsibility as Edge, so Edge didn’t see a reason to wake his brother up. His brother being tired and on patrol wasn’t a combination Edge wanted to risk trying. 

 

Edge tugged on his gloves. Covering the mark up properly. If he was going to be in Underfell, it was probably best to keep it covered. If anyone over there had any clue to what the mark meant, they could use it against Edge. Edge didn't want to put someone at risk. Sure, he killed and sacrificed a few before, but this was different. This was someone that Edge _wanted_ to trust. Wanted to meet and know...

 

Fully clothed, Edge turned back to the bed and pulled the covers over his brother. Only for Red to kick it back off with a disgruntled whine. Edge held in a sigh of frustration. Edge put them back over and waited for a few seconds. When Red didn’t kick them off, he backed away from the bed and made his way to the door. 

 

Outside the room, Edge walked to the stairs and proceeded to walk down them. Edge walked without much care of waking up anyone else.

 

From the stairs, Edge could see the light of the television on. Flashing softly, casting a soft glow in the dark. Splattering across the sleeping lump on the couch. 

 

It was Stretch. The annoying, orange-clad skeleton that spent his time finding more reasons to be hostile towards Edge. In his free time, he glozed over his hate with sweetness. That same sweetness had gladly given Edge and Red a place to sleep. 

 

Edge winced when his mark started to burn blissfully.

 

Still, Edge was thankful for the place to rest. Edge knew Blue would have offered his if Stretch didn’t. Meaning Stretch knew he didn’t have to give up his bed. Stretch probably didn’t want to put Blue out. Nonetheless, it was the thought that counts.

 

At least, that is what Blue is always saying. If that was the case, Edge probably deserved to be in hell for all his thoughts he has had in his life. 

 

Edge sighed and made his way to the sleeping figure. The blanket was thrown off the couch. Stretch had cuddled into the couch. Drool fell from Stretch’s mouth and onto the leather. A soft gold blush over Stretch’s cheekbones, showing off those freckles of his. Stretch was almost too tall to sleep comfortably on the couch. Nonetheless, the skeleton before him was sound asleep. Looking as comfy as a newborn baby in a crib. 

 

The deep sleeper that Stretch was didn’t wake from Edge’s presences. He didn't even wake from the glow on Stretch’s bare wrist. Edge bent down to pick up the blanket on the ground. Ready to throw it over Stretch in a sort of ‘thank you’. 

 

However, a glow from Stretch’s wrist caught his eye.

 

Edge body became rigid. Staring at the mark the glowed a scarlet color, matching Edge’s magic. The burn in his own wrist all the more taunting. 

 

‘ _Your mark glows when you see them and there is this burn when they are near.’_ Blue’s words echoed in Edge’s mind. Staring at Stretch’s mark with wide eyesockets. 

 

Not able to move his eyelights from the mark, Edge dropped the blanket. His hand going to his right glove, pulling it down cautiously. 

 

Edge broke his gaze from Stretch’s mark, looking down to his own. His mark glowed like a star. Shining a soft orange. Edge snapped his attention back to Stretch’s mark. Disbelief circling inside of him like a hurricane. 

  
Stretch... Stretch was-

 

“Morning, Edge...”  Edge snapped from his fixation. He yanked his glove back up. Slowly, Edge turned his head to look over his shoulder. “...You leaving?”

  
Blue stood behind him. Blue had one eyesocket closed and was rubbing the other sleepily. Blue giving Edge a tired smile. Blue looked too tired to notice the glow coming from his brother’s wrist.

 

Edge nodded his head. “Yes,” 

 

Blue hummed at Edge’s response. “Let me make breakfast before you go…” Blue yawned loudly before turning around. Slowly but surely making his way to the kitchen. 

 

With Blue in the kitchen, Edge turned his gaze back to the sleeping skeleton. Stretch hadn’t moved. Edge clenched his fist, letting himself stare at his soulmate’s mark for a little bit longer. 

 

* * *

 

When Edge finally tore his gaze from the glowing mark, he made his way to the kitchen. Blue looked half dead as he cooked what smells like eggs. Body sluggish and almost bent over the stove. 

 

Edge had offered to help but Blue weakly pushed him away from the stove. Mumbling something about guest not cooking. _Were Blue’s eyesockets closed!?_

 

Not long later, Stretch seemed to have woken up. He walked into the kitchen, fully clothed and looked wide awake compared to his brother. Stretch pulled back the chair farthest away from Edge and sat down in it. Barely sparing Edge a glance. Stretch watched his brother in amusement, leaning on his fingers. 

 

When Stretch sat down, Blue had just finished up the food. Blue placed a plate in front of his brother, then in front of Edge and then two to the side. At this point, Blue didn’t appear as tired as before. Blue moved a little bit faster while smiling at his brother. 

 

Edge quickly found that he couldn’t stop staring at the mark on Stretch’s covered wrist. Edge could feel his own soulmate mark tingle from underneath his gloves. Stretch’s had to be doing the same, right? How was the other showing no signs of the pleasant burn?

 

Stretch was now wearing black gloves that went to his elbows. Completely covering up his soulmate mark. His long sleeves were tight, not falling with any move the other made. Successfully hiding his mark. If Edge didn’t get his mark, he wouldn’t even know...

 

Edge felt fascinated with Stretch’s mark. He barely could keep his eyelights off of it. That mark is what brought them together and his soulmate, himself, was keeping them apart. 

 

Edge wanted to hold Stretch’s wrist, run his fingers across the mark. Watch its glow shine from his mere presence alone. It made his soul feel lighter than it ever did before. 

 

Before it was filled with a cold weight that held him rooted to his LoVe hungry ways. Now, it was filled with warmth and hope for a future he never had before. 

 

Stretch seemed to sense his staring. Stretch covered his wrist with his other arm. He looked up at Edge. His expression blank. Orange eyelights dared Edge to question Stretch about his mark. 

 

 “Edge, did you sleep well?” 

 

Edge turned his attention to the sleepy marshmallow at the stove. Who had gone back to gather the food in separate plates. Edge let out a loud sigh and turned back to his plate. Eyesockets closing as Edge leaned against his fist. “Tolerable,” 

 

“Red kicked you in your sleep?” Edge cracked his eyesockets opened. Stretch was leaning against the table. Fork held loosely in Stretch’s hand. 

 

Edge raised an eyebrow bone. Stretch shrugged, waving his fork around in the air. “Blue does that.”  
  
“DO NOT!” 

 

Stretch snorted from his brother’s outburst. Stretch’s nose crinkling as he smiled. Edge couldn’t help but stare. His control slipping. Stretch looked drastically different when he was reigning in his emotions.  

 

Now, Edge was no stranger to hiding his emotions. Especially the ones that made him appear weak. It was always satisfying when he was able to make an opponent's mask slip. Stretch, however…

 

_It was exhilarating!_

 

Stretch reopened his eyesockets. His eyelights went to Edge. Stretch blinked, face going blank. They sat there and stared at one another. Stretch’s eyelights calculating and irritated. 

 

Edge opened his mouth to say something, anything at this point. _We are soulmates? Why didn’t you tell me? Is this some trick?_

 

Stretch broke eye gaze and pushed his plate away from him. A glare substituting the smile that once rested on his face. “I’m going to Muffets,” 

  
Stretch’s voice was cold and distance like it commonly was. Edge stared at the place his soulmate once resided. Confusion swiping over him, but he refused to let it show.

 

Blue looked over his shoulder to his retreating brother’s form. “Why? Food is already done.” 

 

“It’s too crowded in here,” Even without looking, Edge could feel Stretch’s gaze had lingered on him before leaving the kitchen. His words harsh and unforgiving. 

 

Silence echoed in the room. Blue, deflated, even more, placed the food onto the table. Edge thought he did a good job at hiding his emotions, but Blue seemed to see right through him as he muttered:

 

“Don’t take it personally. He actually envies you.”

 

Blue pulled out a chair and sat down at the table. Blue held his right wrist close to his chest. Eyesockets gazed sadly at the table. “Stretch never liked the whole soulmate concept. Much less his own mark.” Blue gave soft rubs against the place his mark laid. 

 

Blue looked Edge in the eyesockets. Blue’s eyelights a faded grey color. Making the normally cheerful ball of energy look deflated. “You not having a mark makes him feel covetous of you.” 

 

_So, Stretch didn’t want him?_

* * *

 

“Come on, Boss!” Red urged. He looked all but ready to throw Edge at the machine to make him go to the Swap’s. 

 

A few weeks had passed since Edge’s discovery. Ever since then, Edge made sure to not go back to Underswap. Why should he? His own soulmate didn't want him. Not that Edge cared or anything.

 

At least, he didn't want to go back until he got his thoughts in order. Now, Edge wasn’t hurt by Stretch not wanting him. Stretch was a useless ashtray. Why would someone as great and terrible as Edge, be hurt by someone like Stretch? It didn’t make any sense logically. 

 

So what if Stretch, Edge’s **soulmate,** didn’t want him? So what if Stretch knew the entire time and pushed Edge away without a second thought? It didn’t matter, Stretch would just be more trouble in the long run. 

 

“What part of ‘ _I got more important things to do.’_ do you not understand, Brother?” Edge questioned, rubbing his temples.

 

Red shrugged. “The bullshit part.” 

  
Red stuffed his hands into his pockets in his own frustration. “It’s just a visit to see Blue and Stretch,” _Exactly._ “-what harm could it do?” 

 

“None from those two,” 

 

“See-”

 

“But if you keep up this pointless pestering of yours, there will be plenty from _me.”_

 

Red scoffed, waving his hand at Edge. Not buying the threat that left Edge’s mouth so easily. Red rolled his eyelights and looked over his shoulder to the machine. “You gonna at least explain ‘ _why_ ’?” 

 

“Does it matter?” Edge crossed his arms and leaned back on his heels. Wanting to disappear from this conversation. “ _Why_ is this so important to you anyway? You never wished for interaction outside this house before.” Edge countered back. 

 

Red looked frustrated. Though, he did try to appear relaxed and put together. Red wasn’t as good at hiding his emotions as Edge was. Red ground his teeth as he stared back at Edge. His entire skull flushed the color of his magic. “I think Blue could be my soulmate,” 

 

Edge stared at his brother for a while after those words were spoken. Now, don’t get Edge wrong: he knew of Red’s small crush on Blue. He didn’t think they could be soulmates, however! 

 

It would explain how close those two became in such a short time. Red was known to bite rather than grin at others. It made a weird sense. But, why wouldn’t Blue say anything? Blue showed signs of adoring the soulmate ideology.

 

 Maybe Blue didn’t have a mark yet. Red surely didn’t. Blue never seemed opposed to soulmates as-

 

Edge felt his right eyesocket twitch. Red noticed the movement. A smirk edging onto his face. Already predicting Edge’s answer, which drove Edge up the wall. 

 

“Fine, we will go.” A flicker of happiness spread across Red’s eyelights before leaving. “However, we are _not_ staying the night.” Edge’s voice held no room for discussion. Cold and closed off. 

 

Red didn’t seem to notice the coldness in Edge’s voice. Giving his traditional snarky smile and salute. “You’re the boss, Boss!” His simple way of saying ‘thanks’ without putting in the words. 

  
Edge sighed through his nose and nodded his head. ‘ _Welcome, Lazybones.’_

* * *

 

Red and Edge appeared in Swap on time. Red in front of Edge as he was engulfed in a hug by Blue. Edge had let out a huff when he saw the two fall down from the hug. He chose to ignore them and walk around the pile of giggling oddballs. 

 

Edge could see Stretch out of the corner of his eye sockets. Standing with a slouch against the door of the house. Preventing Edge from entering without passing Stretch. Stretch had a cigarette in his hand. He held a cigarette limply in his hand as he watched Edge like a lion would his prey. 

 

Scarlet Red and honey eyelights met for a second before Edge looked away. Edge had turned to look back to his brother. ( _Who was now holding a handful of an overly excited Blue)_ He didn’t make a move to approach the lazier Papyrus. 

  
Which had resulted in a static noise from behind Edge. Stretch had teleported behind him. Of, **fucking** , course, he did. Edge felt his eyebrow bone twitch in aggravation. The one time Edge truly wanted to be left unbothered-

 

“So, what the fuck is wrong with you, Edgelord?” 

 

Stretch now stood beside him. His stare was intense. Well, as intense as it could get for the ass-tray. Edge didn’t flinch, didn’t move to look at his lazy counterpart. 

 

“Only thing wrong with me is that you’re standing too close.” Edge snarked, getting a snicker from Stretch. “You’re smoke is following you like a fucking plague.” 

 

Stretch rolled his eyelights, flicking his cigarette to the side. Stomping his foot against it and making it go out. “Happy, Edgelord?” 

 

 _‘No, I wanted a reason for you to leave me alone,’_ Edge thought. Breathing in heavily through his nose. Edge averted his eyelights. Looking back to his sibling and his sibling's potential mate. 

 

Stretch groaned and walked closer to Edge. “Come on! Lighten the fuck up.”

 

“If that was a cigarette pun-”  
  
“Not an intentional one,” 

 

Edge wanted to groan, instead, he ran his hand over his skull. “I’m trying to hold myself together and you being an annoying sack of ash isn’t helping me.” 

 

Stretch shrugged. “One of my beloved quirks,” 

 

“More like annoying.” This got a snort from Stretch. Edge was so happy he could make Stretch laugh. Edge bite his tongue and clenched his fist. Why was Edge paired up with Stretch again? Stretch was...Stretch. 

 

“So why have you been avoiding us?”

 

Edge truly didn't think Stretch would have noticed. 

 

“My LoVe has been acting out.” Edge lied through his teeth. Edge’s eyelights flickered to Stretch. Seeing the other didn’t tense or glare. “-and I didn’t want to risk any casualties.”

  
Stretch let out a ‘tsk’, shifting his weight from side to side. “You’re over it now, ain'tcha?” 

 

Edge didn’t answer, fingers flicked for show. Stretch noticed the movement and nodded his head in understanding. Stretch hummed: “So, annoying the hell out of you is off the table,”

 

Edge hoped the would mean Stretch went away. Left him alone in favor of bothering Red or Blue. Nevertheless, Stretch just backed off a bit. 

 

“What a shame,” Stretch started. His mocking tone growing in volume. “You look hilarious when you’re trying not to bang your head against the wall.” 

 

Edge held in a snort, a smirk fighting its way onto his skull. Edge turned to look at his soulmate. “You would appreciate that, wouldn’t you?” 

 

“A little.” Stretch took a small step back. A cheeky grin on Stretch’s face, nose scrunching in amusement. Edge became aware of Stretch’s sudden growing distance. Stretch slowly keeping a few feet between them. “Why are you here if you don’t want to be?”  
  
Without missing a beat, Edge told half-truths. 

 

“Red seems to think his soulmate is in Underswap somewhere,” Edge confided. Edge didn’t hesitate to indulge a bit more once he saw the confused and worried look on Stretch’s skull. “Well, he thinks. He has yet to get his mark,” 

 

Stretch was silent for what seemed like forever to Edge. “You know about soulmates?” Stretch asked confused. Eyebrow bones wrinkling forward as he watched Edge carefully. Edge could see the tension in Stretch’s bones. “...How?”

 

Edge closed his eyesockets. Recalling the memory of Blue forcing Red and Edge to sit through a soulmate lecture. It had been on the rare days that Stretch went to work.  “Blue told us a few weeks ago… Months ago?” Edge trailed off.

 

Stretch let his body relax. “Probably spun some fairytale story about true love or something.” Stretch shrugged his shoulders as he tried to look unfazed. 

 

Edge could see his chance for closure before Stretch finished his sentence. Their roles reversing with Edge now watching Stretch with matching intensity. 

 

“So, you don’t want your soulmate?” Edge already knew the answer, didn’t hurt to get confirmation. Stretch didn’t want him and that probably made it easier for Edge in the long run. No attachments, no troubles. No risks.

 

Stretch blinked, staring at Edge. Shaking his head. “That’s not it.” Stretch looked away from Edge. Looking to his brother and Red. “I don’t want a _forced_ relationship.” Movement caught Edge’s eyelights and he saw that Stretch was absentmindedly rubbing at his mark. “That’s what a mark creates.” 

 

Edge stared at Stretch. 

 

Stretch’s eyelights flickered to Edge before letting out a cough. “Either way, it doesn’t matter.” Stretch tried to brush it off. “I haven’t met _him_ yet so it’s snow skin off my nose.” 

  
Edge caught the slip. Eyescckets narrowing just a bit. Edge should be surprised. Edge should want to yell at Stretch that he knows. Edge should be feeling emotions he has been denying this past few weeks. 

 

He wasn’t though...

 

Edge had a bucket of things he wanted to say to Stretch, sure. Nonetheless, Edge couldn’t bring himself to do so. A small but powerful part of Edge agreed with Stretch. That a mark was something that wasn’t natural. At least to Edge. Stretch made his decision to not want Edge. Edge must respect that… Right?

 

But why did Edge’s potential happiness get written off because of Stretch? Sure, Stretch drove Edge fucking insane. That didn’t mean Edge wasn’t willing to make it work. To find a way for both of them to be happy with their lives. 

 

Maybe to make Stretch see they could work, was to make Stretch like him enough to take the risk. Of course, doing so with Stretch knowing would damn be nearly impossible. Stretch would write it off as the mark manipulating Edge’s mind. 

 

It wasn’t. It was the chance for happiness and a life that was a fairytale in his world. Edge couldn’t give it up. It was stupid and probably only end in his demise. Edge didn’t care. Not when he had a chance. A small one but he was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! 

 

Why couldn’t Edge try at least to form some bond with Stretch? It was their choice if their mark was romantic or not, right? 

 

Edge sighed, letting a fond smile playing on his skull. “That pun was too easy.”

 

Stretch had his own smirk, starting to look uncomfortable. “You’re smiling~!” Stretch called playfully. Edge took note of the forced smile on Stretch’s face. Stretch easing back into his pattern of distancing himself.

 

Their eyelights meet and Edge made his choice. 

 

“Lies and Slander.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you know when you have so much written but it's not what you want? That's what happened here.
> 
> I was going to put Edge's whole story of how he meets the swaps and learned to trust them. Which in my eyes wasn't that.... good? It wasn't bad and definitely wasn't my worst writing. But it wasn't what I wanted for the story. At least this part. 
> 
> I have about 2000 or so words more of this that wasn't Edge meeting the swaps. It was him...trying to get close to Stretch and meeting other au's papyrus and Sanses. and more? 
> 
> There were scenes taking out and this was edited quite a bit. And even now, i don't know. I don't think many wanted to see Edge getting his mark but i felt was necessary. 
> 
> Also, Red's story, if i ever get to it, is rather...sad? Let's just say maybe more than two people will get emotionally hurt in it. 
> 
> **HEADCANON: Blue's eyelights grow to become grey/white when he is feeling depressed. The more sadness he feels, the more grey his eyelights become.  
> **  
>   Also, Lying can come easily to Edge if he needs to lie. _(He lives in a world with very deceitful monsters, so he learned from the best)_
> 
> Sorry, this chapter was a... let down? I know it doesn't have new au's introduced or really any Spicyhoney progress. However, I wanted to explore Edge's mark more. But I don't know if it was necessary. It's messy and I apologize.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry for my rambling....I got a tendency to do so...
> 
> EDIT: this is no longer a four parter.


End file.
